User blog:Tadano Hitoshi/Ragtag Hustle KanColle Edition - Summer 2017 Event Edition - The European Continent
='Ragtag Hustle KanColle Edition - Summer 2017 Event Edition - The European Continent'= (Warning, this entry this time contains some Gratituous Italian so please do not mind me) Buongiorno-- I believe this will be my actual first time being given a highlight to write about the current operation our base is undertaking right now. Italia, reporting. ... Even though I'm mostly in charge of directing support fire for our front-lining girls... But, but, I guess I'll get my turn later... Aquila is so lucky, the Admiral treats her so nicely. In fact, out of all of us in the foreign capital ships circle, she gets to be made secretary a lot. Even during times off operations, she gets to do work. I guess eating less while being a capital ship of all things does help one get noticed... A-anyway, I suppose I should start talking about the operations now. 'Commence Recross Operation' Intel came in rather early, so we had a chance to check on what lies in wait for us in our first part of the operation. From images provided it seems we now have a miniature version of the usual Submarine Princess that's usually sent as an advance guard. According to Headquarters, this particular Abyssal Princess is called New Submarine Princess... on another note, she looks so cute! I would feel bad if I had to go out with the fleet to fight against her--'' 'Isuzu:' "Sorry to interrupt your moment of getting enamored with cute appearances, Italia-''san; but would you listen to what she was saying and run your comment by me again?" (cynical grin) "I... won't let you... go through..." (T/N: Rough translations I interpreted from her corresponding page, since her lines aren't translated there yet. Don't use these translation.) "Eat this... in spades!" "It hurts! ... Stop IT!" "I'll... come again... IHIHIHIHIHIHIHI...." ''--Eep! I'm sorry... I'm sorry!! Anyway as we inched closer towards being able to finish her off (I still feel sorry for her, though) the enemy's air power was getting more intense every encounter, and surface enemies made it more difficult for everyone to safely track the Abyssal Princess so we exchanged Taiyou for Zuihou to concentrate on taking out more surface enemies and securing the airspace. We eventually managed to finish her off, but...'' "You'll see... another me... in another place... soon... IHIHIHIHIHIIIIII..." Isuzu: "How about now?" (cynical grin) I get it, I get it!! Just don't run that by me again~!!! 'The Crossing of Ri Lanka' For this mission, Haruna leads the fleet towards the Stebian sea alongside Akagi. ... Speaking of Akagi I sometimes hear her murmuring things that sounded like, "Am I just plain not good enough...?" as I cross paths with her in the walkways. Maybe it was just my imagination, though. To put it short, having to pit a fleet of six against an enemy Combined fleet is kind of pushing it... but that was the directive from the Headquarters. Being on the receiving end of a Combined Fleet counterattack while commanding a fleet of six including yourself would have to take a lot out of you if you want to make it through. But Haruna and Akagi was amazing. I guess, on Haruna's part, the power of the ring really shows itself. Or maybe that was just placebo...? After several sorties which had us forced into unfortunate encounters against submarine ambushing us right before we make it to the enemy's main fleet, the Admiral soon grew sick of having to be done in like that. Admiral: "I'm not going to have any more of this. Sendai, you're up." Sendai: "He~hee. Well, you gotta promise me we'll night battle lots later on, okay?" Admiral: (sighs) "Ask Haruna first." Sendai: "Tch, I'd rather have you say 'yes' directly than having to ask her." N-night battles... with the Admiral!? Dio mio! I know the ladies in this base are kind of... forward... but hearing this kind of exchange directly... geez, I can feel my face turning hot. A-anyway! With Sendai in the fleet we finally managed to make our journey towards the main enemy fleet much easier. And onwards towards the finisher of this mission... Akagi really showed her mettle here, not just once but twice. Haruna was also really impressed with that too I reckon. Come the mission debriefing later... Akagi: (smile) Admiral: (sweating profusely) Akagi: "A one-day date, shall we?" (smile) Admiral: "Y-yes... understood." It goes without saying that Akagi spent the day being much more cheerful than her usual self. ... Maybe, someday, I'd like that kind of treat... just kidding. 'Crossing the Stebian Sea ' Next in the list of operations was this. ... I'm sorry but it seems despite Senorita Ashigara's splendid performance in finishing the enemy off (after several close opportunities that yielded no results) I cannot remember the full details. The operation started with a transport operation which was excellently accomplished with Senorita Murakumo finishing off the flagship battleship in night combat... and that was out of sheer rage after suffering several critical hits from it, which also meant she was the one that spent the most time in the docks for that operation alone. -- [ Author's note: By this point it'll be quite sometime, which is to say, quite the '''understatement' -- after the event ended, and before I wrote this part of Italia's account of the event I have already drawn and compiled my own comics regarding the event with my own takes on them, as well as having a gentleman help typeset them into English. However I haven't really had the drive to produce Kancolle stuffs as of recent... as one of my major drivers for making fan work relies a lot on the availability of other fan works available (that are to my liking, ones which aren't are pretty much in my 'This thing does not exist' list) which seems to be on a decline lately, therefore I am also losing quite the drive to keep producing anymore. Also I need to get myself ready to return to the realm of jobs after spending five years and some being in the higher education world as a prospect undergraduate.'' ... I still want to be producing these things I love, but at the same time I need to pay my way to a living... ] Category:Blog posts